


Midwinter's Day

by HamishHolmes



Series: 2014 Christmas A - Zs [6]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unfortunately, due to illness and deadlines, I have fallen behind (in the first three days!) but I plan to catch up at the weekend, if not before. Please bear with me.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. ATTENTION

When Dom arrived at Neal and Yuki’s Corus house for Midwinter, he was tired. Still, when the door was opened by a smartly dressed Tobe, he smiled and said:

“Hey Tobe, how’s life treating you?” he asked, stooping to hug the young man.

“I’m alright, thank you Sergeant,” said Tobe returning the hug tightly.

“Why the sudden formality, Tobe?” he said holding the boy back at arm’s length.

“M’lord Padraig from the palace told me I was too familiar with you and m’lady,” said Tobe, looking away.

Dom stood, “Well, it’s completely unnecessary, Tobe. You can call me whatever you like.”

“Aye sir,” said Tobe, “The rest … the other nobles are in the drawing room if you’d like to follow me.”

“It’s okay; I know where I’m going,” said Dom, “I’m sure you have other things you could be doing.”

“I’ll see to your horse then sir,” said Tobe, grinning.

Dom smiled and walked on, towards drawing room. Elegant Yamani fabric filled the house, chairs were upholstered in it and loose curtains hung in front of windows. As he neared the room he heard voices and began to walk quicker, excited to see his friends again. He opened the door with a little flourish.

“I’d like to announce the honourable Sergeant of the own and everyone’s favourite person, Dom!”

Everyone looked his way as he entered and laughed.

“Sir Meathead!” called Dom as Neal came over to give his cousin a hug.

Other people returned to their conversations and a servant handed Dom a cup of spiced cider to drink. With a murmured thanks for the drink, Dom turned back to Neal.

“So, cousin mine, what’s the matter?” he said, sitting next to Neal on the comfortable sofa.

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Neal.

“You are clearly nervous about something,” said Dom, “so talk to me.”

“Wow, you see too much,” laughed Neal, “I’m just worried about the future.”

“There’s been future your whole life; what’s so terrifying about this one?”

“Don’t make a fuss,” said Neal, conspiratorially, “but we got some news yesterday.”

Dom’s eyes flicked over to Yuki and saw that she held a cup of tea, which (although not uncommon for the lovely lady) told him all he needed to know.

“Congratulations,” he said, softly, “I know you’ve always wanted one.”

“Or two, or many,” said Neal, “but now that it’s really on the horizon, I’m terrified. What if I mess up?”

“Yuki will whack you with her fan,” said Dom, with a smile, “but you won’t need it because you’ll be a fantastic father.”

“Thanks Dom,” he said, standing, “I’m going to see if there’s any cider left.”  
Dom wandered to where Raoul and Buri were chatting.

“Hello, Dom,” said Raoul, and then to Buri, “I’ll be back later.”

She sighed as he went, watching him until he was out of the room.

“I’m sorry for scaring off your husband,” said Dom.

“No, he’s been that for a while,” said Buri, “all cold and distant, like … like he doesn’t love me anymore.”

“That’s not true.”

Dom’s statement flew from his mouth as fast as one of Peachblossom’s charges.

“That’s not true at all,” he repeated, “I think he’s angry.”

“But I haven’t done anything,” said Buri, “how can I help if he won’t tell me what’s wrong?”

“He’s not angry at you; he’s angry at himself.”

Buri’s confusion shone in her eyes before she could voice it.

“Listen, it’s no secret that my Lord doesn’t get to see you very much anymore, what with all the trouble, but every time I see him without you, he looks like a puppy caught in a thunderstorm. He really loves you and he’s angry with himself that once again he doesn’t feel like he spends enough time with you.”

“The man’s a fool,” said Buri, but there was new understanding in her voice.

“Yeah, but he’s your fool,” said Dom, “you married him.”

“True,” said Buri, smiling.

She wandered off and Dom went over to see Alanna who was leaning casually on the wall. Well, at first glance, she was casual, but as he got closer, Dom could see how tense she was.

“Are you okay?” asked Dom, leaning next to her in the same pose.

“I’m fine,” he said, but Dom had fought with her too many times to be fooled.

“So why do you sound like you’re about to face down two armies and a giant?” Dom watched her not smile at his awful analogy which would normally have drawn at least a smirk, “or actually, you look more terrified than that.”

“I’m not scared,” said Alanna, almost on reflex, “not scared.”

She seemed as if she were trying to convince herself rather than Dom.

“Come on Lioness,” said Dom, “something’s eating you.”

“Yeah, it’s Thom,” said Alanna, “he’s beginning to want to do magic, more and more magic.”

“That’s not a big deal, is it?” asked Dom.

“I’m just scared that Thom’s going to turn out like, well, like Thom.”

Dom understood in an instant. She was scared of losing someone else that she loved that much.

“Talk to George and Raoul,” said Dom, knowing that he could no longer advise her, “they care about you, and they’ll want to know how your feeling. Also, your man’s smart. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already thought that you’re thinking about it.”

“You’re right,” said Alanna, “I’ve been a lone knight too long.”

Dom smiled, but Alanna’s return smile held something more.

“You’re much more astute than your meathead of a cousin.”

Dom laughed, “Thank you, milady.”

“You’re welcome,” said Alanna, motioning to where Yuki was sat, “now go and greet Kel.”

Yuki moved off, leaving Kel free to look around the room and spot Dom.

***

Neal saw Kel’s face as she saw that Dom had arrives. It lit from within with some kind of glow. He guessed it was happiness. Maybe, it was more than that, but the one thing he was sure of was that Dom didn’t see it. He saw so much, but not the only thing worth seeing.

“Don’t worry my dear,” said Yuki, “we’ll get him to kiss her before Midwinter’s over.”


	2. BLESSING

Kel wandered through the market, looking for a last-minute-buy to go in her new house.

“Hey,” said Dom, arriving behind her, “we’d best get back.”

“Okay,” said Kel, turning.

Dom grabbed her hand and laced her fingers into his. She smiled and they headed back towards the new town house which they had recently bought.

“How are you doing, darling?” asked Dom, as they walked, enjoying the sun on his face as they strolled.

“I’m excited,” said Kel, “I’ve never had a house of my own before.”

“You want a house of your own?” jested Dom, bumping his hip against hers as they walked.

“No, I want a house with you, Sargent,” said Kel, “unless you’d prefer a tent.”

“Well, tents under the stars can be romantic.”

“That was our first date,” said Kel, smiling at the recollection.

“Yeah,” said Dom, “it was a fantastic night.”

“I love you,” said Kel.

“I love you too,” said Dom.

They walked in silence for a few moments until a shout of ‘Milady’ from behind stopped them. They turned to see Tobe running up the street behind them.

“Hey Tobe,” said Kel, “I told you, that you didn’t need to call me that anymore.”

“Aye Milady, but Lord Padraig said I should call you that on account of your rank.”

Tobe had caught up, mildly out of breath.

“Well, he’s wrong,” said Dom, simply, “after all, once the papers go through tomorrow, you’ll be able to call us Mother and Father anyway.”

“Aye sir,” said Tobe, looking away and blushing.

“Come on,” he said, ruffling Tobe’s hair, and guiding him onwards towards their house.

They walked, laughing and chatting as they walked, heading towards the blessing party that they were hosting.

By the time they got there, a small gathering of friends had arrived by their front door.

“Mama! Papa!” said Kel, running forwards to hug her parents, “I’m so glad you came.”

“Of course we did,” said her mother.

“We wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” said Piers.

“Hello,” said Dom, reaching the party at last.

“Nice to see you again, Sergeant,” said Piers, “how are you?”

“Delightful,” said Dom, “all the more so now that the house is ready to be lived in.”

“Indeed, so let’s open the door,” said Kel, tucking an arm around Tobe’s shoulders.

Dom took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing family and friends to flood into the brightly lit hallway and along to a large room where a servant was ready to serve refreshments to the party goers.

After a few glasses of spiced apple juice, Dom stood and cleared his throat. 

The noise died away and he spoke.

“I can’t say that I know as much about the Yamani culture as my lovely wife, but I know that they like to bless new houses. So I’d like to say,” Dom switched to slightly rusty Yamani, “um … I’d like to bless this dwelling and attempt to give you love and hope through your house.”

He looked around.

“I’m sorry about that,” said Dom in common once more, “for any Yamani speakers here, I really am sorry.”

There was laughter all around and he stepped down and back into the throng of guests.

“You were wonderful up there,” said Neal, “flawless Yamani. Kel didn’t wince … at least not more than once.”

Dom shoved him slightly, but grinned.

“Pretty horrific, huh?”

“Yeah,” said Neal, “but it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh yes,” said Dom, “why not?”

“Because over there. Is a beautiful lady and a bouncing lad who will actually be your son and you are the only one who they want to see.”

Dom grinned again.

“Thanks, Sir Meathead,” said Dom, “now why don’t you go and see your wife and I’ll go and see mine?”

As Neal wandered off to find Yuki, Dom watched Kel and Tobe interact and counted his many blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, due to illness and deadlines, I have fallen behind (in the first three days!) but I plan to catch up at the weekend, if not before. Please bear with me.


End file.
